warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eclipse/Chapter 24
Chapter description Lionpaw's PoV :Lionpaw dreams that he is being drowned in blood that tumbles him onward until he is buffeted against rough stone walls. He wishes for help and fights the tide, yet gets exhausted at the effort as he churns his paws, the tang of blood filling his mouth. The wave drags him across the rocks and sweeps on without him, leaving him soaked and gasping. Lionpaw opens his eyes to see a stone roof above his head, silvery light filtering through a crack, lighting the stone walls of the cave. Lionpaw struggles to his paws, wet pelt heavy, at stares at the blood pooled in dips in the wide stone floor. He glimpses a body lying on the floor with paws twisted, tail limp, head thrown back, and blood dripping from its whiskers. Lionpaw realizes that it is Heatherpaw and stumbles toward her, furious. He growls as he paws at her but she remains still, and he realizes that she is already dead. Lionpaw glares at her, satisfaction stirring in him, and he thinks that she deserved it for causing the battle that made the sun vanish. He reflects that now the Clans are falling apart and turning away from StarClan, who are turning away from them. The tabby apprentice scrapes the cave floor with his claws and gouges furrows in the stone. Blood pounds in Lionpaw's ears and heat surges through him as though he is in battle. He thinks that no enemy will beat him and that no one will spill his blood, and the young tom thinks that nothing can harm him, as he is more powerful than StarClan. :Foxpaw's indignant mew wakes Lionpaw as he exclaims for his denmate to get off, as he is digging his claws into his back. Lionpaw rolls away and stumbles out of his nest, apologizing. His mind is still fuzzy with sleep, but his dream still haunts him, and he staggers out of the den, horrified in the realization that he was glad that she was dead, even though he once loved her. Although it is sunny, Lionpaw shivers, and he is fearful. The tabby tom licks his chest, relieved that it doesn't taste of blood or display its red color. Hollypaw teasingly greets Lionpaw as she takes moss to the elders' den, but Lionpaw doesn't reply and continues washing. He feels like his dream has tainted him, and wonders if he really wants to become so powerful if it means spilling so much blood. :Cloudtail assigns Cinderpaw practice moves beneath the Highledge, and he orders her to jump, duck, and roll. The young she-cat does the battle move perfectly, and when Cloudtail promts how her leg feels, Cinderpaw purrs that it feels fine, and she trots around her mentor with her tail in the air. Meanwhile, Millie coughs in the nursery, her kits mewling why Daisy soothes them that it is alright, encouraging them to try feeding again. Sandstorm begins to rattle the branches of the apprentices' den, telling Foxpaw to wake up. Graystripe bounds into camp through the thorn barrier, and Cloudtail looks up, asking if there was a sign of WindClan. Graystripe answers that there aren't, and though the borders are fresh, there has been no trespassing. Dustpelt and Whitewing follow the gray warrior in and pad to the fresh-kill pile. Whitewing picks through the previous night's prey, and asks if the hunting patrol left. Sandstorm calls that they will head out shortly, once she gets Foxpaw out of his nest. The bright ginger she-cat rattles the apprentices' den once more, and notes that he thinks he will skip duties while Squirrelflight is sick. Sandstorm looks at Lionpaw and asks if he wants to come hunting, and he decides that he will, figuring that a run in the woods would clear his mind, and let him pretend that he is like any ordinary apprentice. :Leafpool slides out of her den, Jaypaw yawning as he follows her. The medicine cat mews that they need more marigold, since though Sqiurrelfight's wounds are healing nicely, she wants to be prepared for any late infections. Leafpool adds that they can't risk taking anything for granted, and she looks up nervously at the sun as it rises. Jaypaw offers to fetch some and he stretches, noting that there is a patch by the sohore. Leafpool sighs that it will be the last of the season, and Jaypaw comments that he will then get as much as he can. :Grit sprinkles down from Highledge as Firestar sits outside his cave, washing, orange pelt turning to fire as it catches the morning light. The ThunderClan leader gives each ear a rub before gazing down at camp and calling a Clan meeting. Sandstorm looks up, surprised, and Lionpaw wonders what will happen to the hunt. Warriors pad out their dens sleepy, and Foxpaw stumbles dosily from the apprentice's den. Sandstorm chides that he had been sleeping for a while and Icepaw follows her brother, apologizing that she kept him awake last night in hopes of staying up until the Clan returned from the Gathering. Sandstorm glances at Firestar, and tells the white she-cat that she will hear about it soon. :Lionpaw pads beneath the Highledge as the Clan gathers. Squirrelflight pads to the edge of the clearing, though Leafpool flashes her stern looks, causing Lionpaw to guess that she should be in her nest. Hollypaw slides in beside her brother and wonders what their leader will tell them, and Lionpaw himself is unsure of how Firestar will break the news of Blackstar's new lack of faith. Jaypaw weaves among his Clanamtes and sits down beside Lionpaw, hoping his brother slept better than him, but Lionpaw stares at his paws and feels hot as he pictures Heatherpaw's motionless body. :Firestar's mew jolts Lionpaw as he mews that ShadowClan didn't come to the Gathering. The Clan lets out shocked mews and Brightheart asks what is wrong with them. Cloudtail quiries if there is sickness in ShadowClan, but Firestar ignores the questions ans he continues that Blackstar came with the loner, Sol, and announced that ShadowClan have turned their backs on StarClan. Mousewhisker looks puzzled and voices his confusement, and Firestar stares down at the young warrior, explaining that ShadowClan no longer believe that StarClan hold all the answers, and summarizes that due to their lost faith in their ancestors, they will not attend any more Gatherings. Murmurs of alarm spread through the Clan, but Firestar raises his voice above them and continues that the loner, Sol, seems to be encouraging the belief. He voices his hopes that StarClan will have a greater influence over ShadowClan in the end, and notes that he thinks they will speak through Littlecloud and directly to Blackstar. Firestar adds that StarClan might have let Blackstar stray for a reason, but says that he thinks they will bring him back to the Clan. The ginger tom reassures his Clan that all will be well, and reminds them that just as the sun disappeared and returned, this darkness will pass too. :The Clan stares up at their leader, and Lionpaw remembers Sol's words that the light will return, but be his to control, and with the thought of his bloody dream in his mind, the apprentice is unsure if he is ready for such power, and if he even deserves it. Characters Major }} Minor *Hollypaw *Cloudtail *Cinderpaw *Millie *Blossomkit (Unnamed) *Bumblekit (Unnamed) *Briarkit (Unnamed) *Daisy *Sandstorm *Graystripe *Dustpelt *Whitewing *Leafpool *Jaypaw *Firestar *Brackenfur *Birchfall *Poppyfrost *Berrynose *Icepaw *Thornclaw *Squirrelflight *Brightheart *Mousewhisker }} Mentioned *Blackstar *Sol *Littlecloud }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Eclipse Category:Power of Three arc